<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Useless Sacrifice by FandomWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530290">A Useless Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars'>FandomWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Gen, Jedi Purge (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Order 66 (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin closes in on the group of younglings in the council chambers but one padawan will not allow him to harm the children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Useless Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The children were panicking as clones marched into the temple slaughtering Jedi. Grim had managed to successfully get them to the council chambers, “hide behind the chairs!” she ordered. These younglings weren’t yet padawans, they still spent time in the crèche, learing how to be a Jedi. Grim was a padawan, and she had been fighting this war for awhile, in fact that’s all she had done since becoming a Jedi. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> “But what about you, Padawan Grim?” asked a young blonde boy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> She smiled sadly, “I’ll do what I can to keep you safe, and no matter what you see, no matter what you hear, no matter what, you’ve got to promise me you will not leave.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The younglings shared small fearful nods and hid behind the chairs as Grim stood prepared  to face Anakin. She knew he was coming, she felt his anger through the force, his fear, his passion, his hatered. All of these emotions were not fit for a Jedi, and Grim knew he had fallen and it was too late to save him. All she could do was protect the younglings.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The door opened and Anakin entered the room, his hood obsecruing his face, but the padawan knew it was him. He ignited his blue lightsaber, and instead of flinching back, or being surprised in the slightest the padawan igntied her purple blade in response.  “Anakin,” she began looking at him pleadingly, entering the stance of Soresu. “Take me, and me alone, don’t kill anymore Jedi.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her fallen friend only looked at her with a stone cold expression, “what makes you think you alone are worth it?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Perhaps in another situation the Jedi would’ve laughed or smiled, or been amused by the remark, however this was not a joking remark. This was, plainly put a threat and something to entice her to anger, a remark to make her moves sloppy and give Anakin the upper hand. Though the padawan was not stupid she would not be fooled by this trick, “well, considering we’re friends I had assumed,” she replied with a sigh. “Oh, sorry, were friends, I don’t really like to befriend child murders.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And I’m cutting,” he moved closer to Grim. “Ties with the Jedi,” he moved his lightsaber to decapitate the padawan but she moved to block the attack and their lightsabers crashed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This duel was not one Grim would survive, she knew this, but she had to hold off Anakin for as long as possible, at least until Yoda and Obi-Wan could arrive. Anakin knew it too, Grim would not survive this fight, but the fallen Jedi did not know why Grim was filled with such determination. Their blades moved in an elegant fashion neither said a word.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But then when Grim moved to land a blow Anakin grabbed her arm and started forcing it back, close to her neck. The padawan screwed her eyes shut, this was it. This was the end, she would die by her own blade at the hand of her friend. No. Her brother. She waited and waited but death did not come, she opened her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Her lightsaber was still dangerously close to her neck but Anakin didn’t force it farther, “what? Why?” Grim asked confused.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re hiding them. You’re hiding the younglings. Tell me where they’re at,” he growled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> “You think I’d reveal where they are to the likes of you?” she spat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin kicked her in the knee forcing her to kneel before him, “don’t test me, Grim.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why ‘fraid you’d fail?” she retorted with a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin growled and kicked her in the knee again, this time there was a deafening crack, and then an ear splitting scream erupted from Grim. “Where are the other Jedi?” Anakin hissed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tears blurred Grim’s vision but she still glared at him, “you won’t find them.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>However the moment she said that the young blonde boy ran out from his hiding place, “GRIM!” he shouted.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin smirked, “there they are.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her eyes widened in fear, “no, no,no! Please I beg you don’t! Don’t kill them!” she sobbed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin sliced the youngling in half killing him, “sorry what was that? Don’t kill them?” he asked.<br/>
<br/>
Grim sobbed, “no...no! No! NO! You’re evil!”</p><p>Anakin turned back to Grim, “guess you’re useless now.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> “Please....”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Say goodbye,” Anakin moved to decapitate her, and this time Grim didn’t resist. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>I’m sorry Obi-Wan</em>, she thought and then everything ended. The Jedi had fallen, Grim had failed and died trying to save them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>